The overall objective is to develop an innovative educational videotape which describes how drugs of abuse act in the brain. The video will have creative yet scientifically accurate animation and a script which introduces neuroscience to adolescents. Specific aims for Phase I are: 1) To develop the initial storyboard; a series of computer-constructed images that form the foundation of the animated video. Images will illustrate brain/neuron structure and function, and the cellular actions of nicotine, cocaine, marijuana, phencyclidine and heroin. 2) To construct a short (3 minute) 2-dimensional animated sequence on video describing the cellular actions of nicotine. 3) To develop an outline for the narrative script to describe brain/neuronal structure and function, cellular actions of drugs, and behavioral effects. 4) To develop a student instructional guide (outline) which contains a review of the concepts described in the video. 5) To perform an initial evaluation of the narrative script outline, the short animated sequence, the student instructional guide outline and to design a complete evaluation of the final product by students and key individuals in organizations that provide substance abuse programming to schools. The use of art, science and computer technology to develop this video is a novel approach to educate adolescents how drugs work in the brain. The final product should be a useful addition to the informational components of substance abuse prevention programs.